Kalm
Kalm is a village in Final Fantasy VII located outside of Midgar. Unlike the bustling metropolis nearby, Kalm is a quiet hamlet with only a few shops, a pub, and an inn. The economy is based upon mining in the Mythril Mine, but during the time of Final Fantasy VII due to recent activities of Midgar Zolom outside the mines, work has stopped. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- During a military bombing operation, the target of which was supposed to be 50 kilometers north of Kalm, due to equipment malfunction the target is thought to be Kalm itself. The resulting destruction leads to an incident similar to Nibelheim Incident where the entire township is destroyed. Survivors are shipped to the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, where they are thought to have died. The town is rebuilt, and the incident covered up. It is thought the survivors were executed to support the cover-up, but as many of them are test subjects to Professor Hojo's experiments in fusing Materia into human beings, it is more likely they were either mutated or killed due to the experimentation. Veld himself is within the township during the attack and loses his arm, receiving a Materia-augmented prosthetic so he can continue working for the Turks. Final Fantasy VII The sleepy village is the first town Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII come across after leaving Midgar. When the party stays at the inn, Cloud tells the tale of the incident with Sephiroth destroying Cloud and Tifa's home town of Nibelheim several years ago. Once the story ends, the party leaves. Later on Marlene is sent to Kalm to escape the Shinra Electric Power Company. Despite the town's proximity to Midgar, it is not destroyed when Meteor falls. Marlene views the destruction and saving of the Planet by the Lifestream and Holy from Kalm. On the Way to a Smile Following Meteorfall and the destruction of Midgar, there were many people who traveled to the town to take refuge. Residential houses became emergency shelters and the inn offered free rooms to refugees but the sheer volume of refugees forced some people to live on the streets. The near-immediate introduction of a new disease that began to plague the populace did not help matters. Under the threat of death from an unhappy public blaming the Shinra Electric Power Company for Meteorfall, Rufus Shinra, now residing in Kalm, concocted a plan to redirect the populace's energies toward rebuilding their homes, using the wreckage from Midgar and build a new town on the eastern-side of Midgar. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- ''.]] One year after the events surrounding Kadaj and Sephiroth's return, and three weeks after the disappearance of an investigative team of more than 38 people into a previously sealed section of the Midgar ruins, Kalm comes under attack by an unknown military force during a night-time festival celebrating the recovery from Meteorfall. Targeting individuals who had not been infected by Geostigma for capture, Vincent Valentine, who was residing in the town at the time of the festival to meet with Reeve Tuesti, disrupts the raid and supports the World Regenesis Organization in pushing the mysterious army out of Kalm, but not before he encounters the Tsviets Azul the Cerulean and Shelke the Transparent. Cait Sith later comes upon some citizens from Kalm within Sector 0 underneath Midgar, captured during Deepground's raid and still contained within the Dragonfly equipment containers, and watches helplessly as they are sacrificed enmasse to awaken Omega. Layout ;Village Square The party enter the village square from the south-west corner. The Inn, shops, and various residences can be accessed from here. ;Inn The Inn is located to the left of the village entrance, and visiting it is essential to move the story forward. It is here that Cloud recounts his experiences as a member of SOLDIER to the party. ;Residences There are four residences in total, all containing various treasures. The central house of the three beside the Inn is notable for its locked chest on the second floor, that has no means of opening. This chest had originally contained the Titan materia, but the idea was scrapped and the materia was moved to Gongaga instead. ;Pub Located through a tunnel beneath the upper level of the village, the pub is frequented by miners who are out of work due to the Midgar Zolom. ;Shops There are three shops located on the upper level of the village, where the player can purchase materia and mythril-based weapons and armor. Location Kalm is located to the North on Gaia's Eastern continent to the East of the Midgar Wasteland. Quests Kalm Traveler Kalm is the home of the Kalm Traveler who desires various items from around the world. If the player brings him the items he desires, they are plentifully rewarded. Treasure ''Final Fantasy VII Shops ''Final Fantasy VII'' |valign="top"| Weapon Shop |valign="top"| Materia Shop |} Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy VII'' Kalm Area Grassland *Elfadunk x2 (Back attack) *Levrikon, Elfadunk x2 (Back attack) *Levrikon, Levrikon, Levrikon *Levrikon, Mandragora x2, Elfadunk (Ambush) *Levrikon, Mu x2 *Levrikon x2 *Levrikon x3 *Mandragora x4 Chocobo tracks *Chocobo (L13), Mandragora x2 *Chocobo (L13), Mandragora, Levrikon *Chocobo (L16), Levrikon x2 *Chocobo (L16), Elfadunk x2 Beach *Elfadunk *Elfadunk x2 *Levrikon *Levrikon x2 Musical Themes Like in many towns, "Ahead On Our Way" plays in Kalm in Final Fantasy VII. When visited on disc two after Meteor is summoned, the music changes to "Anxious Heart". Gallery de:Kalm ru:Кальм Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Towns